Donna's Door
by paulsenwheeler
Summary: Harvey can't sleep the night he stays in Boston and when he realizes the only reason of it is a certain woman, he's determined not to sleep before he sees her. [Set after 8.05]


**_Donna's Door_**

To say he was tense would've been an understandment of the greatest proportions. To say that he was wound tight would've been even more of a poor describtion of his current precarious state. He was struggling to sleep as he kept rolling one side to another in bed.

It had nothing to do with the bed, nothing to do with his brother's situation. It didn't even have anything to do with his job for once in his storied life.

The problem lay solely within a certain female colleague. Well, she was actually his everything but just a colleague.

It had been weeks since they went back to normal. The very long weeks since they both were trying their best to be like how they used to be. Though they both knew it wasn't the same. Something was different, something that doesn't feel right.

He never actually thought of their current relationship before. What they were. The thing between them had been steadily building and gaining over the last twelve years or more. It had only been a matter of time one of them would grow tired of their continous banter and flirting, wanting far more just a fleeting kiss shared in a moment of weakness on her part. He wanted more than he was capable of giving her and it broke his heart.

He never gave a thought about this before and now since he was all alone in this hotel room, more far away from Donna then usual, the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.

The mere passing thought of her was enough to nearly make his heart skip a beat, but he couldn't allow himself to think about her now as he closed his eyes one more time, his last attempt to fall asleep.

"Shit." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut before letting out a sigh and sitting straight in bed.

He swallowed hard as he began to run his one hand through his hair before turning his head to check the clock. It was almost two am and he felt an overwhelming sense of anguish settle in his soul, threatening to destroy what Donna had caused to grow in his heart. He tried to force her from his mind, but he was beginning to find it hard to think straight.

The heat was growing unbearable inside his room, finding it harder to breathe. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold the controls of his feelings.

But he failed.

He knew they were running out of time and every second without her started feeling like a wasted time. He needed her. And he needed her now.

With that last thought, he felt the sudden urge to get out of here as soon as possible and stop wasting time, stop missing so many beautiful moments he could've had with her.

He moved away the sheets above him, getting out of the bed.

He was going to go see her. He didn't care what time it was, nor didn't know what he was going to say when he gets there but he had to do something.

He picked his stuffs up before leaving the hotel room, making his way to his car. Once he was in, he started it on his way back to New York.

On the road, he literally had no idea what to do when she opens the door, what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure if he will have the courage to even knock the door.

But right now all he can think about was her. Only her. How what he felt for her had become something special to him. It was obviously more than just a passing crush, becoming far more than he had ever dreamed was possible to feel for a woman. He had fought hard not to let it happen.. had railed against the feelings steadily growing inside of him. But of course he failed.

He knew he made so many mistakes in the past and these were probably one of the reasons why they weren't together. But now that his walls had been breached and he had allowed himself this chance at love, he found his feelings for her steadily growing stronger, his long-suppressed desire to be with her becoming almost all-consuming. Subdoing it was growing problematic, ice cold showers no longer taking care of the situation even temporarily.

.

After hours of road, he was finally in New York, parking in front of Donna's apartment. He got out of the car, stepping in the building. Coming to stand before her door.

He took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. He hesitated for a moment since he was aware of the hour but he didn't have the patient to wait till morning.

So he finally knocked twice as he started waiting for her to open the door. One second, two seconds, three, four, five.. He was now scared that she wasn't even home.

Just when he was about to go back he heard some foot steps behind the door that suddenly lightened his mood up.

Harvey was stunned when it finally slid open to reveal the very woman he had been so desperate to see. She was now standing right in front of him with a messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Harvey?" She began, stunned by his unexpected appearance. She blinked twice with a confused expression. "It's four in the morning, what are you doing-"

She was unable to even finish uttering her sentence, his mouth claiming hers in a heated rush of lust as he swiftly wrapped her up in his arms and pushed her back inside her apartment all in a one swift motion. A throaty moan was all she could muster as her brain began to short-circuit with passionate assault being waged upon her.

She then slowly pulled back, had no idea what was going on. She even thought if he was drunk but he seemed completely sober. She looked into his eyes questiongly, "Wha- What the hell was that for?" frowning her brows.

She thought they went back to normal and got over the kiss already. But he obviously didn't.

"I- I couldn't sleep. And when I realized the only reason why was you, I just needed to come over and see you." He tried to explain even though he knew he didn't make any sense.

"Woah hang on, you came over at four am because you couldn't sleep without a goodnight kiss?" She asked sarcastically, looking up at him eyes wide open.

He rolled his eyes, "No, Donna. I came over because I wanna name this thing between us. I don't know what the hell is it but I think we both know that this isn't just a friendship." looking down at her as he tried to explain.

He's never been good with words when it comes to his personal life so he just hoped what he said made sense this time.

"Harvey I- I don't understand." She dropped her gaze on his chest, "Why? Why now?" looking back up at him, still frowning in confusion.

"Why not? Look, neither of us getting any younger and all we do is wasting time. I'm done with it, Donna. I just want you and I want you now." He reached for one of her auburn locks and tucked it behind her ear when he realized she was stunned by his words.

"And I know you said you didn't feel anything when you kissed me but, I still have to ask. Did you-"

"Yes, Harvey." She cut him off, swallowing hard before admitting. "Yes, I lied." She softly said, sincerity shining like chestnut flames in her eyes. Yet she still had no idea where this was going.

Harvey smiled so slighty that it was barely noticeable. "Good. Because I lied when I said I didn't want more too. I do want more Donna. In fact, I want everything with you." He cryptically revealed, allowing the feelings that he'd been struggling to bury to finally rise to the surface.

She was literally speechless. The corners of her lips curled, her hazel eyes sparkling brightly with his words.

"Harvey I-" Swallowing hard one more time as she reached for his hand. "I do want more too, but.. how will I be sure that it's what you really want? That you won't run away the second you get scared again?" She asked her with a desperate tone, her eyes were literally begging him to say the right thing right now.

He knew she had a point, but he also knew that's exactly what he wanted too. "I just know, Donna. I know I'm ready. I'm all in. And if you let me, I can prove it to you. But still, if you want me to leave, I'll just walk out of that door and-"

It was now her turn to cut him off with a kiss. Her lips touched his in a tentative caress that slowly grew stronger, more urgent as his arms circled her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands came to rest on either side of his jaw, her lips pressed against his with mutual desire as she opened herself up to finding happiness in the arms of the man she loves.

She parted her lips, her tongue greeting his as he began to explore warm cavern of her mouth that tasted like sweet honey. A throaty moan was his reward as he deepened the kiss, passion flaring as the fire that had been simmering deep within them quickly rose to the surface.

This was him. The real Harvey Specter standing here before her, revealing himself to her. It all seemed too good to be true.

His mouth swiftly descended on hers again, stealing her breath as well as all form of cohorent thought. His hands were intently roaming over her body, his fingers rough against her skin.

All she could think at that moment was how desperately she wanted this man in her arms, how she wasn't about to let him go without him knowing how much she loved him.

Her fingers slid up into his dark hair, tugging on the short strands as she returned his passion full in. His mouth suddenly left hers, descending down the slender column of her throat and relishing the feel of her sooth skin against his lips. She tasted even better than he had ever dreamed possible.

A logical reasons to why he should stop this now quickly vanished from his mind in the wake of his crushing desire, his heated need for this stunning goddess in his arms taking over. There was no denying his love for her any longer, the hunger for her that seared through his veins and consumed his heart.

He wanted to take her and make her his once and for all, the sudden thought of her ever belonging to another man was too painful to grasp. He couldn't allow that to ever happen.

Donna moaned at the feel of his hands and mouth on her skin, wanting and needing so much more. He was swiftly setting her body on fire as he kissed behind her ear, his teeth raking against the sensitive skin there.

She quickly began pulling his t-shirt up to take it off, desperate to feel his warm skin pressed against hers. He took hold of her hands, helping her to get rid of his t-shirt that would release him from its confines as he kissed his way back to her lips, needing to taste her again.

Nothing was going to keep him from having her now, nothing getting in the way of what he so desperately wanted. He had denied himself this for far too long, the countless reasons why suddenly so foolish.

He quickly began removing her clothes, anxious to feel her for once. She could scarcely believe he was finally giving in to what they had both been feeling, wanting; finally succumbing to the intense sexual tension that charged the air everytime they were near one another.

Pulling back, they helped each other remove the rest of their clothes, desperate to make love to each other. Staring at his chiseled form standing before her, Donna slowly traced the curves and valleys of his muscular chest, admiring the perfection that was Harvey Specter.

He then gently started pushing her towards the bedroom, as he kept kissing her passionately. It had been far too long since he had allowed himself to actually feel something for someone and let someone into his heart. Nothing before that he'd ever experienced in his life could have ever prepared him for this moment, for the heated passion and love being shared with woman who had somehow managed to steal the heart of Harvey Specter.

"Donna.."

Her name was like a strangled gasping plea on his lips, his chest heaving with a need so fierce he thought he might go mad. She was driving him absolutely wild as she seductively kissed her way up his throat, along his well-defined jaw before finally reaching his mouth once more.

Their lips met again in a breathless gasp, his fingers immediately pushing the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. Turning his head, he slowly trailed kisses along her collarbone, tenderly brushing his lips over it.

Donna panted at the feel of his warm lips against her skin, his one hand suddenly finding her breast. Heaven and hell and everything between could've collided in a mighty explosion at that moment and she couldn't have cared less. All she knew was Harvey and the amazing pleasure he was stirring deep within her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He murmured against her bare shoulder.

"Harvey.." she breathessly gasped as his hand teased her breast. "I want you.. now."

His hands were suddenly on her firm thighs, grasping hold of her before lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around his waist. She firmly gripped his face in her hands, kissing him with all the love that she felt inside for him.

Before Donna realized it, her back was hitting the bed, Harvey moving over her. He settled between her spread legs, completely stunned by her utter splendor. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, both inside and out.

"You are so beautiful." he softly murmured, his chest beginning to heave with the heated passion pumping through him at that moment.

Harvey lightly traced the delicate curve of her face with his fingertip, drinking her in and committing it to memory. He didn't want to forget one single moment of being with her.

Donna softly smiled up at him, her body craving him, wanting him now. She reached up, grasping him by the back of his neck and pulling him down onto her. He kissed her deeply as his hands began to explore every inch of her, remembering it was their first time in almost thirteen years. He wanted to make it special for her. For them.

His hand stroked her thigh before wrapping his fingers around her smooth skin, pulling her leg higher. Lining himself up, he slowly pushed into her.

Donna broke the kiss, her head falling back as she cried out at the sudden intrusion. He brushed soft kisses against her face and throat as he gave her time to adjust to him.

The feel of being buried deeply within her core was better than anything he'd ever known, making it more than difficult to hold still when all he wanted to do was thrust even deeper into her over and over again. He was desperate to make love to her.

Donna pulled him closer still, her lips crashing into his and kissing him hard. He slowly began to move within her, setting a slow steady ryhthm. He could scarcely believe how well they work together like two pieces of the same puzzle as he made love to her. It was almost as if this amazing goddess had been solely created for him and him alone.

Donna could barely catch her breath as Harvey made love to her, the feel of him so hard within her the most amazing feeling she'd ever experienced. Sharing this second first time with him was more than she could've ever hoped for.

Panting heavily, Harvey pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck as he began to thrust faster, harder. Donna repeatedly moaned his name; a breathless erotic chant that only turned him on even more if that was possible.

She began to writhe beneath him, her fingernails raking across his back and causing him to gasp her name. A soft sheen of sweat formed on their skin on they made love, their mutual moans and pants filling her bedroom.

Harvey could feel her walls begin to grip at him, her climax quickly approaching. He quickened his tempo, his lips caressing her throat as he pounded into her. She came with a sudden scream of his name, her body trembling violently as he came as well in a fierce release, emptying himself deeply within her.

He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her close against him as he rolled to his side. Donna pressed her lips against his chest, her hands stroking his sweat slick skin. He softly caressed her back, his mind reeling with what they just had done.

Donna leaned up, pressing her lips to his and relishing the feel of him lying in her bed beside her. "That was... amazing.." she breathessly whispered.

Harvey smiled at her as he gazed into her gorgeous hazel eyes clouded with rapture, pleasure that he he had created. "It was better than my dreams," he admitted.

"Your dreams?" she smirked in surprise. "You mean you've been dreaming about me?"

Embarrassed, he immediately realized his mistake. "Well.. I mean.."

"I've dreamt about you," she admitted.

His smile slowly returned, the thought of Donna dreaming about him arousing him all over again. "I have to confess there has been a dream or two, but I admit nothing more."

"Nothing more?" she teasingly asked. "Not even that you have feelings for me?"

Donna leaned in closer, her lips slowly teasing his ear before blazing a seductive trail of kisses along his jaw, taking her time to torture him. Her hand stroked his abdomen before working her way further down, causing him to suddenly gasp as she took him in her hand.

"Because.. I love you, Mister Specter," she purred in his ear, grinning as she felt him tremble against her. "I love you...every single part that makes up you."

Harvey felt his heart race with her words, the very words that he had been secretly dreaming of hearing her say for so very long now, but was too terrified to hope. Donna loved him - all of him, the dark and the gloomy, the moody and the sullen, the broken and twisted.

For some incredible reason, she loved him.

His analytical mind wanted to question it, to scrutinize every single aspect of him and tear it apart bit by bit, but his heart already knew.

He swiftly rolled Donna over onto her back, keeping her between him and the mattress. He leaned in kissing her deeply, his fingers interlocking with hers. He pinned her hands to the either side of her head in ultimate control.

Pulling back, Harvey gazed into her hazel eyes, suddenly knowing that after all these years he'd finally found his way home. "I love you too, Donna," he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his.

Donna smiled as she stared up at him, her heart suddenly soaring. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, anxious to show her how he felt all over again.

.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, her head resting on his chest in the same way it had done last time and he had to pinch himself to remind himself that this was real. For so long he'd dreamed of this, and it was hard to believe that it was now his reality. She was actually here with him in her bed - he could feel the warmth of her skin on his, the tickle of her breath on his chest, and relaxing steady thud of her heartbeat against his side. She looked so serene when she slept - he could stare at her for hours and and never tire of it.

Harvey stretched slightly to relieve the stiffness in his leg, careful not to jolt Donna. He smiled as he reminisced about the reason his muscles were so deliciously sore. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but it had been a long time since he'd been quite so passionate and unrestrained with a woman. He didn't know whether it was because it had been building for so long, or whether it would always be like this between them, but Donna brought out a side of him that had been dormant for a very long time. Making love to her last night wasn't planned, but the look in her eyes after he kissed her made him need her - right then, right there. They'd stripped the clothes from each other's bodies hurriedly and clumsily, as if their lives depended on it. As they stumbled onto the bed, he'd hungrily devoured her mouth. He'd worshipped every inch of her body, wanting to bring her pleasure, and needing to hear her cry out his name in ecstasy. He'd pounded into her with wild abandon until they erupted together, and then collapsed into an exhauseted, sated, tangle of limbs in the bed. He could say with full confidence that sex with Donna was the best of his life, without question.

He watched in adoration as her eyelids fluttered and she came back into consciousness, a small smile on her face as she looked up and caught his gaze.

"Good morning," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

Harvey smiled, "Good morning."

Donna stretched and then groaned, "I don't think I can move. I think I'm gonna have to stay here today." She buried her head back in his chest and closed her eyes again.

Harvey let out a chuckle and brushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face. "I know the feeling," and he did - he was going to be stiff all day, but he didn't care beause every ache reminded him of the amazing time they'd had together last night. "But as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I think people might notice if neither of us turned up to work today."

She then opened her eyes just to roll them. "Fine," straighten up, leaving a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna take a shower now then we'll leave together and you'll go back to your place to change."

He could only nod before pulling her back to him to steal another quick but heated kiss. He was kissing her so softly as if she's something breakable, caressing her hair with his one hand.

She pulled away smiling and moved away the sheets above her to get out of the bed as he watched her naked body with her messy red hair behind her in adoration.

Just when she was about to close the bathroom's door behind her, a hand stopped it. She quickly turned back to see what he was doing and before she knew what was happening, she found herself in his arms.

Smirking down at her, "How about you let me help you in there so we can save time and obviously the water."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance though she couldn't say his tone didn't turn her on. "Harvey, I think we both know if we go in there together we definitely won't save time nor the water," smirking up at him. "Also I don't wanna be late, my boss can be a dick sometimes." Teasing him.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his brows as he pulled her even closer. "I think your boss will be cool with it for the nonce," closing the distance between them and not allowing her to protest as he crashed his lips to her.

He gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind them as he felt her smile against his lips. It was the best feeling the whole world.

Harvey could scarcely believe that this was real, but he found for the first time in his life he could breathe - actually, truly, deeply. With her, he could finally breathe.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it & if you did, leave a review maybe?_**


End file.
